Love and Marriage
by Meli's Misis
Summary: Having spent so much time alone for so long the wizard didn't really know what he was getting into marrying the rancher. He had thought that nothing would change, but when everything does he realizes that he himself needs to as well. Akari/Gale


**Love and Marriage**

**Disclaimer: As always I have no ownership of the characters or game itself. *sigh* If only…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Marriage was such a strange thing. In a way it was a comfort; someone was always there in case something happened, when you sleep at night they would be by your side, and simply to hear the three words "I love you" and know that the person meant it enough to be with you forever. Yet it was also a little unsettling. When you had spent your life up till that point alone it was odd having someone else there so often; especially someone who knew so little of basic communications and how to actually be there for someone who wasn't themselves. So needless to say Gale was a horrible husband at first. Every time Akari asked him how his day was he shrugged and continued doing whatever he was doing. When she asked if he wanted to go walking with her he would hesitate or take his time in doing so. It drove Akari crazy; but at the same time this was why she was so in love with him. It wasn't until they had been married for two weeks that they had actually preformed 'the act' for the first time. She found it was awkward but never before had she felt that he loved her so much. Maybe it would take some time, a lot of it, but she knew that one day she would make herself a place deep in his heart.

Many of the girls in town were rather jealous that she was now married to the fortune teller. Mainly because now they had to walk further to have their fortunes told to them; and they had to watch how Akari would move to his every whim. Not to say that she didn't go out of her way before they were married but it was obvious she lost sleep over him now. He had moved his telescope into their home, and after a few weeks of construction he had his own little hut behind the house for the telescope. Akari would wait up every night for him to come to bed, only to sometimes find that he never left the small hut. The villagers didn't understand her devotion. Many of the men were outraged about it. Especially Chase. Mainly because the two had been in a relationship for so long and then she just up and dumped him one day.

They had been together for nearly two years and she had turned twenty one only a few days before it happened. He knew that she had been preoccupied recently; with all her late nights and how some times he didn't see her at all on some days. It wasn't until one night that she visited him at the bar when it happened. She plopped down in a bar stool and rested her head on her fist staring at him with a small frown. He knew something was wrong so he took an early break and joined her at the bar. After a few sips of her drink she pushed it aside and sniffed. "Chase, we need to talk." Whoever you were and wherever you were hearing those words could never be good. She explained that she just felt that maybe they needed time apart, to figure out what they needed. Recently he had taken up an apprenticeship with Yolanda and that meant that during the day he was at the Inn with her and at night working with Kathy and Hayden. She had been hurt at first but the Goddess had called her for help and she was going to do that. Finn wouldn't let her sleep at night if she didn't.

After their talk she cried for days. She never really wanted this to happen but in such a short time everything changed. She had a commitment she couldn't change and didn't want to change. She always wanted a purpose in her life and this was it. Finn was created specifically for her, for this purpose. That fact kept Finn up late at night and many nights Akari had woken up to talk to the small sprite, which was when her insomnia originally began. Weeks after their break up she finally ventured out of the house, Candace and Julius stopping in almost every day to check on her. The two had married the first year Akari had lived there and Candace had always told Akari that her strength was from the pep talk Akari gave her before she told Julius about her feelings. So the two adored her. Julius was actually her first friend their anyway, he had shown up at her house after she moved in asking if she wanted some fashion advice; apparently hers was horrible.

After she started going to town again she met the Wizard. Luna had wanted to see a fortune teller to ask about Gill, the mayors son, and Akari was commanded to go with her. He had glanced briefly at Luna the time of their visit but almost the entire time Akari felt his eyes on her. It unnerved her; mainly because he had different colored eyes. One was a soft yellow the other a soft green. She had found that she wanted to know more about him; so after the first day with Luna she had returned later on to ask if he would read her fortune. He had admitted that he found it a little annoying that everyone called him a fortune teller; he was a wizard after all. No one ever believed him though. She had sat at the table and he glanced at the crystal ball on the table before turning his head and staring at her for a long period of time. "How long have you known the Goddess?" He asked. She was hesitant to say anything at first, and he respected that. "You need to ring the bells," and she suddenly knew she had met the one person who would help her through this. No one else knew about her missions. No one else talked to her about it.

When she needed strength or advice she went to him. He was always available, maybe not emotionally but he talked to her about things. He was more honest than anyone else she had ever met. Sometimes it hurt when he spoke to her, telling her that after she helped the Goddess she wouldn't be happy for a long time. She cried when she heard that. Partially because she was sad that her goal lead to unhappiness, and also because she was currently unhappy. He never had apologized to her for that, she never asked him to be either. After a few weeks she discovered he knew the witch and then she really needed his help.

It was when she was about to ring the purple bell when she asked him to marry her. They had spent nearly every day together for a year and she knew that deep down he cared for her. He put aside time for her sometimes, he had asked her to watch the stars with him; that in itself had to have been a great effort for him. So when she presented the blue feather to him it had hurt when he took it from her and left her standing outside of his house. Days later, after many sleepless nights and loud sobs he showed up at her door, bright red and unable to meet her eyes. He had asked her to marry him, asking that she not hate him for what would happen and had happened between the two. She had nearly cried again, this time in joy.

Their wedding was quiet and the only witness was the Goddess who didn't even need to be there. He had told her that he did love her, and that she would need to learn that he was going to be hard to get along with. At the time she didn't think it would be as hard as it actually was. It was as if he had closed up even more after marriage. As soon as the villagers knew about the two they wouldn't leave him be if he ever left the farmland. If anyone showed up to have him tell fortunes they thought it was necessary to ask about Akari, and it embarrassed him that he didn't actually know. It wasn't until Chase showed up that he realized he may need to change a few things. The man plopped down in front of the wizard and glared at him from across the small table that was kept in the hut. From the start the wizard knew why Chase was there, yet he refused to answer any questions, at first.

"What kind of spell did you cast on her," Chase asked with a glare. The wizard simply looked out the window to the left ignoring the angry man. "I know she would never fall in love with a," he fumbled with the word, "fortune teller."

"I am no fortune teller and I never made her do anything she did not want. She asked me to marry her." He stood and gestured that Chase should leave but the cook refused to move from the chair. Sighing heavily the wizard dropped his hand and turned to fully face Chase. "You wish to know what I have that you don't." Chase looked taken aback by this but deep down he knew that the question was burning inside him. "I connect with her in ways you cannot. You may not see it but I care for her." He turned and instead of kicking Chase out he simply left the man alone in the small hut. It was early spring and the grass was finally regaining its green luster. The wizard found himself standing near the barn watching as his wife walked slowly down the hill with a fishing rod in her hand, probably going to the beach to fish. She looked exhausted and he could see the way her shoulders sagged and her head was hanging down. He suddenly realized the pain she went through for him, and yet he himself didn't put much out there for her. Looking up the hill he found Chase watching her as well, hands in pockets and shoulders slumped as well. Maybe he should have let her be with a mortal. He wasn't a God but he had lived for so long he may as well have been.

Chase soon walked away towards town, probably to work early, and the wizard found that he stood alone on the farm. Without thinking it through he found himself following the path that his wife had taken and wondered what she wanted out of life with him. From afar he noticed her slight limp and wondered when she had hurt herself, plus she was paler then normal. How had he missed such things? When had he found it more necessary to be alone than with her? He had burned for her not long ago. He had considered giving up his long life to live a short one with her.

What had changed?

He found himself leaning on the fence near the beach watching as she sat in the sand fishing for whatever she could sell. Would she have been happier with another? He knew she would probably have a family by now if she had stayed with the cook. The carpenter could have built her a huge house. The archaeologist would have given her fabulous jewels. The blacksmith would have made her work easier. The fisherman would have helped her enjoy the slower days. The appraiser would have shown her something true worth. The doctor would never allow her to fall sick. The mayor's son would provide her with a fabulous lifestyle. The cook would never let her go hungry. What was it that he offered her?

Looking he found the sun was making its way down the sky and he wondered if she was cold. Taking a few steps towards her he removed his jacket and planned to place it on her shoulders. Yet he stopped a few feet back when he found that she wasn't alone. Sitting next to her was two small children; the children were nearly transparent just sitting next to her playing in the sand. In an instant the two children vanished and he realized he had seen an illusion. Was it a foresight? The Goddess was talking to him?

He stood there long enough for her to notice and she turned slowly. Seeing him a large smile spread across her features and he felt that warmth inside of him grow. Somehow he knew that no matter how bad he messed up she would always love him. That's why he took those last few steps and joined her on the beach.

It was also why he decided that he would try harder.

-

-

-

Akari was tired a lot he soon learned. Maybe it was because he had learned many centuries ago how to manage his sleeping time, but he found it humorous how often she fell asleep when they were outside at night in the spring. He had decided that maybe he would open up to her again. So once a week he asked her to join him outside watching the stars. Nearly every night that she did join him she would fall asleep on his shoulder and he would have to carry her inside so she could get her eight hours of sleep. He found that lately he had started to sleep when she did. It was a comfort to her, as he found out each morning she woke up and he was there she always smiled brightly at him. She also enjoyed when he helped her on the farm some days. Now and again he would wonder off, not letting her know, but lately he had started to eat meals with her and sleep when she did. It made her happy, and oddly enough, it made him happy too.

It wasn't till mid spring that he found the foresight he saw was coming true. She woke one morning around three and threw up for a good hour, running in and out of the bathroom. She had assumed she had a virus and needed to see a doctor as soon as they opened, but he knew well enough what was wrong. She was pregnant.

Jin told them what he already knew but none the less he thanked the doctor. Akari was flushed all day, her face never losing that pink tent of joy she felt. She would ask him if he wanted a girl or boy, as if he could determine it. He simply told her whatever she brought into the world would be what he wanted. She had cried at that. Maybe he _was _changing.

That was why when she fell asleep that night he paid a visit to the Goddess. She smiled fondly at the ancient man and greeted him. "Gale, you visited." Her smile was almost as pure as his wives, and he felt a small need to go home at that. "It has been a long time since we have spoken." He nodded and found that he wished he had deeper pockets in order to shove his hands further down. "It's about Akari," she noted. He turned slightly red at it and she giggled happily. "It makes me happy to see you finally in love."

"I don't understand it." He finally said looking at her. She closed her eyes and nodded, she on the other hand did understand it. "You were telling me about a child earlier weren't you?" He asked accusingly. She nodded.

"I simply showed you what could be. Sons, playing alongside your wife," she smiled brightly. "It will come true."

"I don't know what to do," he admitted.

"Well, you have still yet to tell her your name. Start there." She turned from him then, the sleeping sprites at her feet shifting a little. He knew she had dismissed him but he wanted to know more. Turning he decided that maybe she was right. He did want to tell her his name, he wanted to when they were married but something had stopped him.

He took a slow walk down the mountain and found that once the farmland was in sight he wanted more than ever to be inside with her. When had that happened? When did he go from being happiest when he was alone to being happiest when he was near her? He smiled to himself a little. He was going to have a child; maybe that would help him with this commitment issue he had. And the Goddess did mention children. A smile appeared to widen on his face. He was going to have sons.

As he crawled into bed with his wife thirty minutes later he found that all he could do was stare at her. She was carrying his children. And she loved him unconditionally. And she was strong. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard. She was worthy of a change in him. The next time he was to visit the Goddess he would need her opinion on something.

-

-

-

He found that he got angry when she worked too hard these days. He helped her so much more then he had ever done before. When she needed weeds pulled he did it for her, when she needed to water crops he did a majority of it, when it came to the animals he tried, but often failed. She was angry at first because she could easily do all of these things herself, yet she was flattered it seemed none the less. When Candace visited for tea one day he found himself eavesdropping on the two and felt himself wonder if maybe she ever talked to others about him. The two women sat at the large table in the middle of the house sipping their tea and laughing about something. He found that it annoyed him that he wasn't able to hear them. Sighing he shook his head and realized that he was trying to listen in on his own wife and her conversation. Walking away from the side window he bumped into a smirking Julius. The purple haired man tilted his head and arched his eyebrows at the man. "I see you want to know what they say just as much as I do," he looked over the wizard's shoulder into the house. "I myself have yet to have any idea what it is my wife says or wishes deep down. I just have to trust what she says."

The wizard nodded slowly; Julius was a curious man to him. He seemed so feminine yet at the same time he would be masculine when he needed to be. "…yes," the wizard replied.

"So tell me, are the rumors true?" Julius leaned in, causing the wizard to lean back.

"Rumors?"

"Well, Jin told Irene who told Shelly who told Luna who told _everyone _that your wife is with child." He smiled at the pink hue that appeared on the wizards face. "It is true?" Leaning back he let out a loud laugh. The women inside turned slightly to see what the fuss was about only to return to their tea when nothing came of it. "Good job," Julius patted him on the shoulder. "I myself have yet to convince Candace that a child is a good idea, but maybe this will help her decide."

"Well, sometimes these things are surprises," the wizard responded before turning to look back into the window.

"Indeed," Julius just kept his smile and joined the wizard by the window. "You do know they know we are here right?"

"Of course," in reality he had had no idea.

-

-

-

It wasn't for two more months before Akari started to show more. She had gotten out of bed early that morning feeling a need to throw up, and as she had left the bathroom she had stopped at a mirror and pulled her shirt up to see the small bulge that now was her stomach. Patting it she smiled slowly. Looking over into the main room she saw the wizard sitting back on the bed, staring at her ceiling as if he was deep in thought, which normally he was. Pulling her shirt down she started to walk back into the room and approached the bed. Leaning over she kissed him on the cheek and wished him a good morning. He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her onto the bed, yet not looking at her. She tilted her head and attempted to say something, but she knew that when he was thinking it meant he would eventually say something.

"I made you a promise once and I never really followed through with it." She loved when he actually spoke to her. Not cut sentences and long pauses but genuine conversation. "I apologize."

"Which promise?" She knew instantly she had said the wrong thing. He had made many promises to her that he had yet to fulfill, and she remembered each and every one of them.

"My name," he started finally looking down at her. She smiled up at him and positioned herself in his lap, a hand resting on her bulging belly. He rested his chin atop her head and took a deep breath. She always smelled like coffee beans and nature. He loved it. "Do you want to know it?"

"I've wanted to for a long time now," she responded. Biting on her lip she found herself stare across the room at the picture of their wedding. She had so many expectations then; even still. Yet she had known what she was getting herself into. That was why she had yet to leave him as so many people had told her to by now.

He nodded and leaned his head back against the headboard. Taking her hand in his he closed his eyes. "Remember how I told you that witches and wizards don't tell their names because it makes others hold power over them?" She nodded. Sighing and opening his eyes he looked down at her. "I think I would be okay with you knowing."

"I don't want you to say anything unless you really want to. It would make me very happy though." She smiled and waited for him to decide.

Turning his head to the side he tilted his head this way and that. "Gale," he finally said.

"Gale?"

"Gale."

She leaned over and hugged him before saying his name again. It made him smile, a reaction he hadn't been expecting. He thought that maybe he would feel a lack of control, or a burst of rage. Not this. He placed a hand on her back and returned the hug, in his own way, and told her she should go back to sleep. She nodded; it was a Sunday after all.

-

-

-

He had feared that her knowing his name would have made everything worse, but it had improved many things. Mainly their love life had changed. He found it embarrassing to think about it, yet he loved how she said his name. It had been such a long time since he had heard another say it that sometimes he forgot how it sounded. Yet when she said it in the middle of their most intimate moments he couldn't help but realize how much he loved her.

It wasn't until she was five months along that she actually fought with him for the first time. Julius said it was hormones. Candace had become pregnant shortly after Akari, much to Julius' happiness, and she too was doing this. The two men had bonded somewhat over it.

The fight had been about how he was always so quiet. He had simply pointed out that she knew that when they got married and then a flood of things came out. She wanted him to change a little. To be more willing to talk to her, to share secrets, to say I love you more. She had yelled and told him she was leaving. After that she was gone for two days. He was worried but he knew exactly where she was, at Julius and Candace's house in Flute Fields. Even though he knew he wanted more than ever to be near her and the unborn children he knew she needed her space. Even knowing this he couldn't help but wonder, could her unhappiness hurt the babies?

After two long days she walked back in, her face flushed and hair matted. She hadn't showered or slept much. She slowly approached him and apologized for her behavior. He took her into his arms and kissed her head. "I love you." It was all that needed to be said and somehow it helped them be stronger. He felt that maybe he was changing again.

A few days later he was heading outside to water her crops when she told him something was wrong. She hurt in a way that she felt wasn't right. He had nearly carried her the whole way to the doctors, if not for the fact that she refused him carrying her anywhere in a rush. She had calmly grabbed his hand and walked slowly with him to town to see Dr. Jin. Gale was asked to leave while the doctor and his new wife Anissa looked at her. The two had married not even a month ago and had just returned from their honeymoon. If Gale could recall it took a lot of bribery from Anissa and her family to get him to leave the town for more than two days. After four days he had returned to town, and luckily nothing bad had happened.

After a short while Candace had walked in, and sat with Gale. On some days she would visit the office and see if anything could help her prevent any kind of sickness. Usually she stocked up enough to help the entire town if anything happened. Sitting next to the wizard she asked if he was doing okay. He was quiet at first before deciding that if his wife trusted this girl, maybe he could to. "She is sick." Candace turned her head and reminded him that Akari _was _pregnant and that pregnant women _did _get sick a lot. He shook his head. "In a different way." He stood as soon as Jin walked out of the back room and was relieved to see the wide grin on the man's face.

"Twins." It was enough to make Gale sit back down. Candace exclaimed and patted him on the shoulder excitedly.

"Twins." He replied as if he heard wrong. Sure he had known that he would have two children, but at the same time? Jin nodded and motioned for Gale to follow him to the back. Akari was lying down in a bed, apparently sleeping.

"She will be a bit moodier and tired." Jin warned before leaving Gale alone in the back with his sleeping wife.

Gale sighed. He had enough trouble with her moods as it was. Pulling up a chair he sat down and grabbed her hand trying to decide if he should wake her. Deciding that it was in both of their interest if she got plenty of sleep he simply sat there watching her. Amazed once again by what she could do.

He had decided to talk to the Goddess the next day.

-

-

-

Akari had slept most of the next day, so she didn't really miss Gale; but he missed her. He didn't want to leave her there alone, but he knew this would be the only time he could do this. Climbing the mountain he made his way to the spring only to be stopped by Luke on his way. Luke and Bo had been on their way to the forest to get some more wood when they all bumped into each other. Luke smiled broadly at the wizard and waved. Bo simply bowed and smiled. "Dude! I heard the news! Twins! You gotta be proud of yourself!" Gale tilted his head a little confused. Bo coughed nervously knowing that it was a grown up conversation and walked down the hill ahead of Luke. "To be able to not make one baby but two! I mean come on! You got some strong swimmers there." Gale blushed beet red at that and watched Luke run past him to catch up with Bo.

"Strong swimmers?" Gale knew that he should feel embarrassed and took a moment to compose himself.

Soon he stood before the Goddess and she smiled fondly at him. "I know why you are here." She waved her hand and he felt himself tingle. "You are sure about this?" He nodded.

"I want to spend my life with her. I want to die with her. Age with her." He lifted a hand to his face. "I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with her, and in order to do that," he paused, "I must give up this long life." The Goddess leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"You have grown so much," the Goddess said. "You must go see the Harvest King," she turned from him then to attend to a sleeping Ben. He nodded and looked up the cliffs near her pond. "I won't be angry if you use magic Gale. It is you who doesn't want to use it." He sighed. It was true. He hadn't wanted to use his magic in years; ever since he met Akari he just didn't find a need to. What if something had gone wrong and something bad happened to her? Or what if the same thing that happened to his master happened to her? He shook his head. Closing his eyes and clasping his hands together he muttered a few words and flew up into the air.

It was an odd feeling, flying through the sky. The way the air made his hair fly out of his face, the way he felt so…he couldn't think of the word. There were no restrictions here. Looking down he saw the town and the few people bustling about doing their work. He wondered briefly what life would have been like if he had been like them; normal. If that had been he would have died long ago and never have met Akari; and he never would want that.

Landing on the mountain top he realized that there was no turning back from this point. Slowly approaching the King he tried to find a way to word this. It had been so long since he had seen the King, what if he insulted the higher being? Shaking his head he realized that no matter what he had to do this, for Akari.

-

-

-

Akari woke alone, and it didn't upset her like it normally did. Gale had been doing so much for her lately that she guessed he was out doing farm work or getting something for her constant back pain. He had made her some amazing potions lately. The witch had helped, much to his dismay, but Akari was happy to have the company. Slowly pushing herself out of bed she remembered what Jin had told her about being extra careful now that she was not only carrying one but two. Swallowing the vile that had risen in her throat she turned to ask Finn what time it was. The sprite smiled at her and spun around her head, causing the nausea to rise again, and telling her it was well past noon. "Akari something amazing is happening now!" She turned her head and pushed off of the bed to get dressed. "Do you want to know what it is?"

"I'm going to have twins?" she guessed as she put on her maternity sundress and flip flops. The sprite shook his head vigorously. "What is it Finn?"

"Gale is doing something amazing for you!" That had caught her attention and she turned to Finn. "I can't tell you though!"

She groaned. "Why did you mention it if you won't tell me?" Finn just laughed. She leaned against the table as she slid her shoes on and flushed at the effort. After five months and twins she had grown considerably and it was impacting her work. Half the time things didn't get done on the farm simply because her husband didn't quite know what he was doing. It made her happy that he was trying though. "Where is he?" she finally asked as she felt the nausea leave her. Heading towards the door she turned to find Finn still sitting on her table.

"He is visiting the Harvest King." That caused her to pause for a long time.

What could he _possibly_ be doing?

"Do you know when he will be home? I need him around," she felt pathetic for saying it but it was true. When he wasn't around it killed her inside.

"Soon," the sprite responded before flying to her bookshelf and pulling a book down to the floor to read. He had taken up reading lately; often demanding she expand her library. If only he knew of Gale's collection in the hut behind the house.

She pushed out through the door, her right hand resting on her belly, only to find Chase there. His eyes automatically rested on her belly and she saw the twitch in his lip. He hated seeing her like this. She smiled at him and tilted her head asking how he was.

"I'm okay. Obviously," he paused looked for the right words, "you are well?" She nodded closing the door behind her. He nodded. "I was just wondering if you wanted some help on the farm today. I walk by now and again and decided that your husband is horrible at this." She laughed at his comment, out of curtsey more than genuine joy.

"Chase, I know why you are here." She wrapped her free hand around his elbow and decided to walk with him for a ways. It was midsummer and the heat was extreme. "I am happy. And you need to be too!" She smiled widely at his light blush. "Maya is a good girl, and I know part of you still holds on to me." She stopped at the end of her field and looked at the rows of corn and tomatoes. Her husband wasn't amazing at it but he was organized. "She loves you so much Chase and you are a fool for not loving her back." She pulled a tomato off the vine and handed it to him. He reluctantly took it and stuffed it into his apron.

"I just worry about you Akari," he said angrily. "That wizard never takes you out, he doesn't show affection, and do you even know his name?"

"I do know his name, and he shows affection in his own way." She let go of him and looked up at the slightly cloudy sky. After she had rung the last bell, the winds had picked up; yet she still treasured the calmer days. "I know you don't understand; I don't sometimes myself." She smiled sadly to herself but turned to him with a clear mind. "I love him."

"Does he love you?"

"Of course I do." The two turned, one happily the other angrily, to find the wizard standing behind them. His hands were shoved deep in his pants pockets, the bottom stained with dust from the mountaintop. "That isn't your concern though." Chase simply rolled his eyes.

"Sure." He bowed goodbye to Akari and walked briskly away leaving the couple behind.

Smiling at her husband she walked up and kissed his forehead. He took her hand and walked her towards the small pond asking her how she was feeling.

"Sore," she said, "as always."

"I see." He tilted his head. "I may be able to make something for that," he was putting ingredients together in his head but she stopped him with a touch of the hand.

"I hear you went to see the King."

"That little sprite of yours talks too much," he commented.

"He is looking out for me. Besides, he says you were doing something good?" She wanted to know so badly. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. After a moment he removed his jacket and placed it on the ground for her to sit. After she situated herself he rolled up his sleeves and crouched down in front of her, resting his arms on his knees.

"I gave up something today, but in exchange I gained a lot." She tilted her head confused. "I once told you that I was very very old. So old that I out date many people in this village." She nodded, remembering how sad she had been when she realized that he would live much longer than her. "I wanted to change that. In exchange for something of mine, the King granted me a wish." She felt something in her stomach flutter, excitement and anticipation maybe? "I wished that I could age with you, experience the rest of my life with you, and you with me."

"What did you give up?" She asked leaning forward and taking one of his hands.

"My powers," he said slowly. She paled and he wondered if maybe she was nauseas. He winced when he realized that she was starting to cry. "Did you not want this?" She shook her head quickly.

"I want to be with you, but I don't want you to give up things that are important to you."

"I wouldn't want to give you up." He paused before putting his knees on the ground and taking both hands in his. "I hurt too much to think that I would live once you died. That I would outlive our own children maybe, the thought was so overwhelming that I could only think of it since you first became pregnant." He kissed her tenderly before continuing. "You are so important to me Akari, so important that I would give up those powers to be with you for the remainder of our earthly lives." She sniffed loudly, moved to tears once again. He blamed the pregnancy but he hoped it was because he had made her so happy at that moment.

-

-

-

It was mid fall when she woke with a start, saying it was time. He had panicked wondering what exactly to do. Even after a long life and seeing many births the one that involved his child scared him. If something went wrong with the babies or her, what would he do? He helped her out of bed and into slippers before grabbing the phone near the bed and calling the doctor. Jin had been sleeping but after hearing Akari yelling in the background he woke and rushed over. Anissa had came shortly after, her mother Ruth following suit. The two women pushed Gale into the side room and left him alone as the attended the yelling woman.

The fact that he could hear Akari crying and wanting him there made him angry. Tradition called for him to not be involved, but in his lifetime he had seen so many traditions change that he found himself rushing into the room when his actual name escaped her lips. Sure he was upset that the others heard his name, but the fact that she was desperate enough to say it made him react. Ruth mumbled that he was cursing this ritual but he only cared for Akari's reaction. She reached out and grabbed his arm thanking him. As Anissa and Ruth rushed to get towels and fanned Akari he sat behind her on the bed holding onto her shoulders as she yelled. After two hours he wondered if everything was okay, but Jin reassured him with a look.

The first child came out almost as if he was an angel. His skin was clear and though his eyes were mismatched like his father's Gale knew that this child was different. Could this child have powers? Shaking his head he remembered that one more child had yet to come out. Akari glanced at her husband pleadingly that this ended soon and he smiled as she nearly broke his hand when a contraction hit. Anissa patted his shoulder at his wince and Ruth chuckled. "It's because you didn't listen to us," she told him, "Gale." He glared at her, hating what she had just done.

"I'm," Akari gasped out, "sorry." He shook his head and whipped the sweat from her brow. "Make this," she cried, "end." He shook his head looking up as Anissa was cleaning their first son.

Twenty minutes passed before the final child came out; and instantly he felt something bad. Jin looked worried at first but hid it when Akari looked his way. Anissa helped clean Akari up and told her she could see her babies as soon as they were ready. Gale left her for a moment and approached Jin. The first baby felt strong to him, the magic that he once had ran through his veins. Yet the second was smaller and he felt a strong weakness in the child. Jin turned to him and smiled sadly. "You're first born is surprisingly healthy, but the second seems sick. I may need to take him to the clinic and run test on him…" Gale held up a hand.

"I know what is wrong with him." Taking the smaller child he watched as the small baby boy looked up at his father. Both eyes were deep brown like his mothers but he felt the sickness deep in the child. He would grow up weaker than others, sicker. "He cannot fight any disease." Looking up at the doctor Jin seemed to be actually thinking that maybe he was a wizard. "You may leave now," he watched as Jin packed up and as the trio left he stopped Jin. "Thank you," he said slowly the words struggling to get out. The sun was just rising on the horizon and he watched as Anissa grabbed her husband's hand and telling him that he was once again amazing.

Turning Gale found Akari holding their first born close to her examining him. He walked over, the smaller child in his arms making small cooing noises. Sitting on the bed next to her he kissed her on the head. "You were amazing," he told her. She leaned against him and said thank you. "You need to sleep soon," he observed. "First though, we need to name the boys." She smiled and tilted her head.

"I was thinking of Logan?" He nodded. "You name this one here," she motioned towards the child he held. Looking down at the baby he thought hard about it.

"Quinn." The little boy looked up at him and he knew that was the right name. Akari smiled and returned to the young Logan who was sleeping in her arms.

"Logan and Quinn."

-

-

-

It took years before Quinn and Logan ever really showed signs of their differences. At first the only way to tell them apart was their eyes, but as they aged the couple saw Quinn have problems. He constantly got sick and was much smaller then Logan. Logan had become adventurous and came home many nights with scrapes. Quinn on the other hand stayed indoors and read a lot. Logan had a gift with making things move without touching them; Quinn had trouble lifting heavy things. Logan made friends quickly while Quinn stayed alone most days.

Gale had watched his wife worry over it for many weeks before he approached Logan. After the small child learned what was going on and that his father really was once a wizard the child grew ecstatic and wanted to know more. Akari had approached Quinn and asked if he needed something one day and he told her he wanted to live closer to heaven. Almost immediately she had rushed to see the Harvest King.

The King turned to her and smiled fondly at the woman who had returned him to this place. She had grown so much, emotionally and physically, since everything had happened. "My son, Quinn," she began but he stopped her.

"I am in his dreams, he has a pure heart that I need," Akari knew then that what he had told her years ago wasn't in reference to her, but her child.

"You are going to take him from me aren't you?" She felt tears gather but the King smiled at her causing her to feel a small hope.

"Not till he is ready and that will not be for some time." He watched as she bowed and ran back down to earth. "That will be much sooner than you want it to be though."

-

-

-

Two more years passed before the boys learned about the things their mother had done. Logan, who had now mastered the magic his father had passed down to him, had taken up making the farm run smoother via magic. Akari had been angry at first that she couldn't do anything, but as she aged she learned that she had more time with her family, and that was what she really wanted. Quinn, on the other hand, had taken up an obsession with Julius and Candace's child Angie. The two had become inseparable and often ended up going fishing together a lot. Akari had always found it ironic that Angie liked to fish, since neither of her parents did, but as long as Quinn was happy so was she.

When they learned about the King and Goddess Logan had freaked out and wanted to tell everyone in town. He soon found out that many didn't believe him. Quinn, on the other hand, had always known. The dreams had become more and more frequent, and Akari knew that soon he would have to leave her and help the King. Gale couldn't stop her from crying about it anymore.

He had finally understood the concept of family. He woke in the morning to the love of his life, she had developed a few gray hairs and wrinkles over the years; he found her more beautiful than ever. He would find his two boys wake soon after rushing off to school, one with a backpack empty to store interesting things he found and the other with a bag full of books to learn. Two boys that were so similar but so different. He had found it amazing that Logan had never been teased about his different colored eyes. Then again, Logan would never take a bully; he would beat up a bully.

He knew love now, and that he had made the right choice so long ago about trying harder. If he had known this is what would happen he would have tried harder sooner.

Today was a special day; everyone knew it. Akari had dressed the boys in layers, as it was winter, and told them she wanted them to meet a very special man. After a long journey they all found themselves looking at the Harvest King. Gale grabbed onto his wife's hand and watched as she cried gently. One day Quinn would come home. Logan would chase after him if he didn't; but that didn't stop Akari's tears.

The King told them that the Goddess Tree needed to be taken elsewhere. Quinn knew instantly what to do and both parents felt great pride at that moment. Logan, his long hair pulled back that day, had asked how he could help but the King simply nodded and said he was to stay here and watch out for the tree here. Crushed, the boy still knew it was an important job. The boys were ten at the time.

-

-

-

Akari woke up one morning with a jump. Gale was actually passed out next to her, his hand resting on her hip holding her close. She had dreamed that Quinn was in trouble, as she did many nights. Sighing she rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked out the window. Logan had been out with his girlfriend Vivian the day before and from what she understood, he had proposed.

When had they grown up so fast? Turning to her husband she found peace in knowing that no matter what her husband would stay by her side. She nuzzled into his chest and felt a smile spread on her face. If she had known this was her fate she would have not changed one thing in life. She hoped he felt the same. Over the years he had cut his hair, no longer self conscious of his eyes and peoples thoughts. It stopped right at his neck and she found that as long as his braid stayed she was happy with it. He had small lines near his eyes and lips that she felt charming. To think that he gave up his long life and magic to be with her blew her away. All she had given up was herself. Never had she really wanted marriage until she met him. Never had she wanted someone else like she did for him. Never did she wish anything but a life together with anyone but him.

If she had known this when she first came to town with Finn, her first action wouldn't have been to meet the mayor. It would have been to burst into Gale's home and command him to love her.

When Logan returned later that day, a smiling Vivian on his arm, and announced his engagement Akari cried. Both joy and sadness. Her son had grown, and Quinn wasn't there to see it. Logan had taken his mother's hand and told her, before he was going to get married; he wanted to find his brother. Vivian stood near the door, wearing a long sweater and skirt with high boots, a bag over her shoulder. She bowed to her future in laws and waited for her lover to tell them the plans. The two would be leaving soon, heading towards a town a few islands away. A place Logan had dreamed of for many nights now. Akari, now to old to travel so far nodded slowly. She couldn't stop her son, and she didn't want to. Gale stood close to her as they watched their last son leave. Holding her close he knew exactly how she felt.

"Thank you Akari."

"What for?" She sniffed up her tears looking at him.

"Giving me a family. Teaching me about love. For making me human."

She smiled and hugged him to her as their son disappeared in town, going to the harbor. "Thank you Gale."

"What for?" He looked down at her with a smile.

"For opening yourself to this. For staying with me. For loving me."

The two stood there for a long time. Knowing that someday, their children would return, but that they would always have each other. Till the very end.

-

-

-

**I wasn't too sure how to end this, and I'm still not satisfied. After ten hours this is the finally product though! Tell me…did you like it?**

**Meli's Misis**


End file.
